Animation survivor 2: the side story-ish add-ons
by David2
Summary: add-on 4 uploaded: Emmitt tries to kill Kang with the help of an Invader ZIM cameo, David tries to stop them, Misty and Molly are on a completely irrelevant search to find food from Georgia and Willis is still insane.
1. I will survive (but she didn't)

Molly-addon

Animation survivor 2 "side story"-ish add-on 

** **

Pre- author's notes 

This is basically written for the same purpose as Star Otaku's "side stories" or Arpulver's "after the council". It is a little add-on designed to entertain anyone who is waiting for the next chapter to be posted up. Another reason for writing this is that I feel like it, since no one is probably reading my fic anyways. For the people that do want to read this, read the first chapter of Animation survivor 2: the Australian outback first, because this will say who got voted off. **DO NOT READ ANY MORE OF THIS IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHO GOT VOTED OFF.**

This is a song about Molly (sung by her) after she got voted off. That's pretty much it.

(We see David and Molly riding on a bus to an unknown place in the outback.)

David: Welcome to where you and the other contestants will be staying when they get voted off, Molly. The Crystal Paradise hotel. 

Molly: Wow, it looks like it's made entirely out of crystal.

(David grabs a walkie-talkie)

David: (speaking into the walkie-talkie) Zak, she knows too much. Get hold of a mewtwo quickly, I want the thought that this hotel is made of crystal completely erased from her mind in 5 hours.

Molly: What was that?

David: Oh, nothing. Now, usually in one of these add-ons, we would see you interact with past contestants voted off and stuff like that. But since you're the first voted off, we can't do that. So, since you're a famous pop singer, why don't you sing a song that talks about how you got voted off. We'll record it, and you can show it to all your friends. 

Molly: Fine.

David: Start right about…Now.

Molly: Well…… when me and Bart each had two votes, I was terrified.

I was so scared, I couldn't move, yes, I was petrified.

David read vote 5, it was for me,

That made Bart's 2 against my 3.

Then there were 4.

I prayed "no more"

It wasn't so.

I had to go.

I let down me, the WB, and everybody from my show.

But even when I got vote 5

And on the game I was not alive,

I will survive.I will survive.

Yes, I'm alive.

I will survive.

It was meant to be

My destiny

I just wish it hadn't arrived.

I thought Ace and Eddwere my friends

That they would be with me to the end.

But they had lied.

Which resulted in my goodbye.

But I will survive.

I will survive.

No matter what problems block my path

I will still continue to strive

I'll win the next survivor game

And earn my 15 minutes of fame.

All on my own.

Me and me alone.

I will survive.

David: Nice song, when'd you have time to think of the lyrics?

(Molly grabs a walkie-talkie)

Molly: (speaking into the walkie-talkie) Eddie, he knows too much.Get hold of a memory-B-gone device quickly. I want the thought that I didn't have time to think of the lyrics completely erased from his mind in 5 hours.

David: What was that?

Molly: Oh, nothing.


	2. Selecting a Springfieldian

The 2nd animation survivor 2 side-story-ish add-on: Selecting a Springfieldian

**The 2nd animation survivor 2 side-story-ish add-on: Selecting a Springfieldian**.

(David has just brought Willis to the hotel after being voted off. Molly comes to meet them)

Molly: Hi David, hi Willis. Enjoy your stay at the crystal paradise hotel. Although I can't remember why it was called that.

Willis: Maybe because it's…

David: (interrupting) Well Molly, why don't you give Willis a tour of the hotel.

Molly: It's really cool, there's a TV room where you can watch episodes of any show you were in and any movie you were in. There's also a fanfiction room where you can read all fanfics that have your character in it. It's at the end of the hall.

Willis: Wow I gotta see that. (Runs off)

David: Molly, make sure he reads nothing by Chris Mcfeely about him.

Molly: Why?

Willis: (screaming from down the hall) I DO SO EXIST. What the hell is wrong with this guy.

David: That's why. 

Molly: Well I gotta get to the kitchen. Eddy's holding a "bobbing for jawbreakers" contest. Oh yeah, Rob said you need to go get a Simpsons character for the next episode.

David: Gee, I forgot. (He runs to his office). Okay first character. (Ned Flanders walks in)

Ned: Howdily-doodily hostareeno. 

David: Okay here's your part. I've asked you to explain the rules for the reward challenge from survivor 2 episode 3, because we're going to use that reward challenge for our show too. Explain it clearly so the castaways understand.

Ned: Wel hi-diddly-ho survivoreenos. This next doozy of a challenge involves 2 strong people competin' to see who can support a log with bags of some of that fresh, outbacky water. Whoever can hold the most wins a fine set of good-ol fishin' gear to make your piranha catchin' as easy as diddly.

David: Hmmm. Pretty good, all those diddly's are sure to keep some people entertained. You can be in episode 3, see you on Sunday.

Ned: Sunday? I don't mean to be a quitter, but I have to be at church all day, they're reading the books of prophets, commentaries and all, from Joshua to Malachi I just can't miss it. 

David: Okay Flanders, I understand, maybe in a later episode. (Flanders leaves) Next.

(Sideshow Bob walks in)

Bob: Hello, I am applying for a job announcing the immunity challenge.

David: Okay, this is the crystal challenge where the first tribe that guesses the true origin of the mysterious crystal subplot wins. Let me tell you the answer then practice explaining the rules.

(Willis is heard instead of David because he is yelling)

Willis: WHERE IS THIS CHRIS MCFEELY GUY ANYWAY. What's his e-mail address.

(David has told Bob the answer and Bob has practiced by now, it was a long scream)

Bob: Interesting origin, never would have guessed.

David: Well you're qualified.

Bob: Will Bart be there?

David: Of course.

Bob: Good, because my plan is underway, the most diabolical plan ever. Soon Bart will feel my wrath. HAHAHAHAHA.

David: Okay see you, tomorrow.

Bob: WHAT? My plan isn't finished I can't go on until my plan is complete. 

David: All right Bob maybe when you finish your plan. Next.

(Kang an alien from the Simpsons walks in. He looks like a giant green octopus with a big head, 1 big eye, and a space helmet over his head. He is always drooling.He speaks in Rigellian which is coincidentally exactly like English)

David: I'm sick of all these aliens auditioning, this better be good.

Kang: Greetings, Earthling. Would you like a hot dog?

David: What?

Kang: Let me rephrase that, how many hot dogs will you buy?

David: Why are you selling hot dogs?

Kang: My planet was at war with Earth, I don't know how it started. Now we are at peace with Earth, I don't know why. My job is a conqueror and I cannot conquer Earth, so I got this job selling hot dogs.

David: Oh my god. Funny, and a very subtle reference. You can go on the show tomorrow, okay?

Kang: Yes.

David: Great. 

Kang: About your hot dog?

David: I'll have a foot long with cheese sauce and ketchup. By the way where is your sister Kodos?

Kang: She got a job selling popcorn at baseball games.

David : The major leagues?

Kang: weeeell.

(We see Kodos trying to sell popcorn at a "Peanuts" baseball game)

Peppermint Patty: Sell the popcorn, Kodos. Sell the popcorn!

Kodos: Stupid Earthlings, it can't get any worse.

(The batter knocks out Charlie Brown with the ball and the ball breaks Kodos's space helmet.)

Kodos: Damn oxygen.

Schroeder: Why isn't Linus here.

Charlie Brown: He's talking to some people getting this sincere person to come sit in a pumpkin patch on Halloween night. I don't understand.

Kodos: A little help here. I can't breathe in your atmosphere. (Passes out)

Peppermint Patty: Who needs her, she couldn't even fit in the pelican costume.


	3. A very crystal crossover

Animation survivor 2: the side-story-ish add-ons

Animation survivor 2: the side-story-ish add-ons 

**Chapter 3: A very crystal crossover.**

Pre-author notes 

I do not own any TV shows, or original characters from other fics mentioned in this or any of my fics. Not that hard to figure out, is it? This takes place after Misty was voted off. That's all I have to say for now, except READ and REVIEW. And to the authors whose original characters I am using, E-mail me if you really don't want your characters in my fic and I will rewrite some of it to leave them out. 

(Misty is saying her last words)

Misty: I think it was stupid that they voted for me. I'm sure I could have got the Japanese tribe a lot farther if I stayed on. I guess I shouldn't have been so mean to Todd, it's hard to not eat good food when you haven't eaten well in a week. To make it on this show, you can't be a weak link or a strong link. It's very hard to win, and I was lucky to get 2nd place on Anime survivor. I hope a former tribe member is even luckier.

David: Sorry about your confession being cut off from episode 3, but the camera was almost out of film and we couldn't get a new one in time. Let's just go to the hotel.

(At the hotel)

David: Well, Molly and Willis will show you around.

Molly: Misty, has he gotten to you too?

Misty: What?

Willis: The crystal. The crystal paradise hotel.

Misty: Oh, it's because…

Molly: Not here, away from him.

Misty: Hey, such shiny crystal, how did it get here?

(Molly looks at David)

David: Those neuralizers sure come in handy.

Molly: Noooo.

Willis: Our only chance to find out, gone. Misty, do I exist, can you see me?

Misty: David, where's Willis.

Willis: Aaaaah. (runs away)

David: I have to see Rob and Zak.

(At Rob and Zak's office.)

David: We need to stop these kids from remembering about the crystal or the world will find out. I got a billion dollars until they took back the mint, can we buy something to help us?

Rob: We could bribe the contestants, it would only cost us 250 thousand dollars.

(Long pause of silence)

Zak: Or we could construct a device to erase everyone's memory about it on the continent, which would cost 250 million dollars.

David: The second one. I'll buy the materials. (he leaves)

Rob: Zak, you practically cut our paycheck in half. 

Zak: Better than having none at all, David can't find out about the OCC.

Rob: I forgot. The original character conference. When will they get here? 

(An explosion is heard, and pieces of crystal fly everywhere.)

Zak: They're here now. (Rob and Zak go to the hole that was once a door)

Rob: Hey it's Sid and Sarah. (Sid and Sarah are original characters on Kenji Kotaro's little date series. It's funny, so reads it.)

(Sid is in a safari outfit with a machete, he loves swords, and Sarah loves bombs)

Sid: Make way for Survivor Sid.

Sarah: Let's see you survive this (tosses a bomb in his hand)

Zak: Maybe we should go to another room. You stay here Sid.

Sid: Hah, I'll destroy the bomb with my machete. 

Rob: You just cut the fuse in half. Now we have a matter of seconds until it explodes.

Sid: Oh come on, David would never let an original character die. (The bomb explodes and Sid is half dead. The others are fine.)

Rob: If you read the disclaimer, you'll notice David does not own you, so he really doesn't give a ****.

Zak: Hey, you got beeped. That means the censors are here.

(Bob, Joe, and Steve, the fox kids censors from Chris Mcfeely's "saga of the fox kids fantom", drop in from the ceiling, making a huge hole in it.)

Joe: That's right. 

Rob: Hey this isn't fox kids you know, you can't be censoring here.

Steve: But it says in the censors unwritten code of honor, that a censor must censor wherever he thinks necessary to censor.

Zak: Riiiight.

Sid: So I can swear all I want and it won't matter. Cool! *******************************************************.

Bob: Oh please stop.

Sarah: You'll have to excuse him, he's a bit weird. Give him a bladed object and he'll shut up.

Joe: As in swords? Use of swords aren't allowed, I'm afraid. We'll have to confiscate them.

Sid: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. You'll never catch me. Never. (He runs away)

Rob: Zak, this isn't going so well. I don't want any more holes in the hotel.

Zak: I think everyone is here, except for…

(A motorboat crashes through another wall and finally stops. Inside are Tom, Barb, and Manny from Arpulver's Animation survivor.)

Zak: Them.

Tom: Manny, I don't think you stepped on the brakes.

Barb: Gee, you think.Is this everyone?

Zak: Well, Sid ran off in fear of his precious katanas being taken away by the censors.

Steve: You never said anything about katanas.

Manny: There are censors here? I hate censors.

Bob: Do you have a problem with censors?

Tom: Is this gonna turn into a fight?

Sarah: Most likely. I could break it up with a simple grenade, but…

Joe: Grenades aren't allowed either. We'll have to take them away.

Sarah: Over my dead body.

Joe: If you insist.

(Joe and Sarah get into a fight, as do Manny, Bob, and Steve. Tom and Barb look on.)

Barb: Should we help?

Tom: There's nothing else to do. I sometimes enjoy a good fight.

Machinedramon: And I enjoy a good stick poking. 

(Zak and Rob look at everyone fighting with machinedramon (who somehow appeared) watching them. Sid is running around somewhere.)

Zak: How do we stop this?

Rob: I know. ALL YOU CAN EAT MEXICAN BUFFET FOR FREE RIGHT NOW.

(The censors, the AA, Sid and Sarah, Machinedramon, Molly, Willis, Misty, Eddy (Ed, edd, and eddy), Johnny, Plank, Tyrannomon, Dr.Nick, Professor Frink, Kang, Troy Mclure, Jeff Nimoy, Clark Nimoy, Tim, Artie, Mike, (The previous 3 being from the animation alliance in Arpulver's fics), Charlene (Izzy's laptop), Osamu, Miyazaki Ayumi, Ota Michihiko (I'm not sure if that is really his last name), Etemon, Billclintonmon, the other Dark masters, Gerald, The old digidestined (minus Sora), wormmon, Hagurumon, 4 dancing bears, a ranting Swede, 5 live cantaloupes, tentomon, CEO Vader, Jerry Springer, Ash, Brock, Tracey, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Timmy, Butters, Calvin, Hobbes, General Specific, Homer, Blossom, Buttercup, Bender, Fry, Leela, Angela Anaconda, a piranha, Garfield, Arpulver, Chris Mcfeely, Kenji Kotaro, 3 french hens, 2 turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree crowd around Rob and Zak.)

All: WHERE'S THE FOOD?

Rob: (Shocked by everyone that came) in…the…kitchen. 

(They are trampled by a stampede of hungry animate objects. One still lies on the floor, dead.)

Rob: OH MY GOD.THEY KILLED KENNY!!!

Zak: YOU BASTARDS!!!

(They see everyone is gone, having eaten all the food)

Rob: Zak?

Zak: Yeah?

Rob: Let's never have another OCC again.

Zak: When David sees this mess, we won't be around to have one.

(Suddenly, the crystal hotel is completely rebuilt, and everything is as it should be.)

David: I'm back. They wouldn't sell me a transmogrifier, trying to swindle me into buying a cardboard box like I'm an idiot. What happened here?

Zak: Nothing?

David: Good, now I have to eat something, the Mexican buffet sounds good.

(He leaves)

Rob:The crystal subplot, can't live with it, can't live without it.

David: Hey, where's the food? ROB!! ZAK!! CAN WE TALK?

Zak: Oh I think we can definitely do without it.

E-mail me with any questions (I'm sure you will have some).


	4. The E.R. files

Animation survivor 2: the side-story ish add-ons                                        Add-on 4: the E.R. files 

(David is taking Emmitt back to the hotel.)

Emmitt: This is all some sort of government conspiracy isn't it? This is all a hypnosis-induced dream isn't it?

David: According to the rulebook, we could be sued by any contestants who are part of a conspiracy or under hypnosis, so for my sake, no.

Emmitt: If it's not a conspiracy, what's up with that crystal subplot?

David: Don't worry about that, it's taking a one-episode break, remember? C'mon, I'll show you the hotel. (We see a shadow behind them but they don't notice it. It speaks with a deep, scary voice)

???: Break time's over!

(Once again, the mysterious voice is our favorite co-hosts, Rob and Zak)

Zak: What was that?

Rob: I said, break time's over, we have to start doing the menial tasks David asked us to do. Thanks to my sore throat I speak in a deep scary voice every now and then, that's why everyone thought I was the crystal subplot.

Zak: Are you?

Rob: No.

(At the hotel, Emmitt is given the tour.)

Molly: And this is the fic room, where Willis is constantly having fits of anger. It's best you stay out of there.

Emmitt: Thanks for the warning.

Misty: Oh, that room over there is where the Simpson guests stay. 

Emmitt: THE ALIEN. LET ME IN THERE, NOW!!!

Molly: Oh, you mean Kang? He's not even capable of taking over the world.

Emmitt: (sarcastic) Yeah, uh-huh, right, WHAT KIND OF ALIEN ISN'T CAPABLE OF TAKING OVER THE WORLD?

(On cue, a purple spaceship crashes into the hotel, and a little green alien and an even smaller blue and white robot from a popular "nicktoon" come out.)

GIR: I wanna watch the scary monkey show. Oooohhhh, shiny blue walls.

(GIR proceeds to destroy the hotel.)

Zim: GIR, get back here this instant you disgusting, little brainless being. You call yourself a robot.

GIR: I'm a cupcake. Doom, do-doom doomadoom doom.

(Zim turns to Emmitt)

Zim: This never happened, filthy human scum. (He presses a button on his back pack and all signs that he and GIR were there disappear. Misty, Emmitt, and Molly just stand there shocked.)

Emmitt: I agree with the alien

Misty: Yeah.

Molly: I'm gonna go to the buffet.

Emmitt: Real food, great! What kind of buffet is it?

Misty: There's more than one.

Emmitt: What kinds are there?

Misty: Pick a country, real or fictional.

Emmitt: Ecuador?

Misty: Pancakes and syrup from the finest Ecuadorian tree sap.

Emmitt: Subcon?

Molly: Mushrooms, fresh from the garden.

Emmitt: Georgia?

Misty: That's a state.

Emmitt: No, Georgia as in the one that was formerly part of the soviet union.

(Misty and Molly hesitate)

Misty, Molly: We'll go check.

(They run off, Emmitt speaks to the camera)

Emmitt: Can you believe the add-ons have sunk this low. I'm the most famous paranoid cartoon kid, I should be trying to kill kang, and I'm standing here asking if this hotel serves food from Georgia. IT'S GOTTA BE A CONSPIRACY, I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT IS HAS TO BE.

(From nowhere, Dib, a kid from "invader Zim" pops up near Emmitt.)

Dib: Actually, I'm the most famous paranoid cartoon kid.

Emmitt: Wanna bet?

Dib: Fine. Person who can uncover the biggest conspiracy by the end of these add-ons wins the bet.

Emmitt: Have you noticed that not only is this fic written awfully, but that this whole idea of a bet directly copies a previous survivor add-on, and will probably end up ending the same?

(Dib just stares at Emmitt)

Dib: Okay, you win. Now let's just follow the script and try to kill Kang.

Emmitt: Good idea.  Say, why are you here in the first place?

Dib: David hired me, Zim, and GIR to be cameos, but I think we'll be sticking around for a lot longer.

Emmitt: I wonder why.

(Quick cut to David, talking on the phone. The screen splits, so we see Zim on the bottom half of the screen talking to David on the other line.)

Zim: Listen, Earth STINK-being. I won't leave until I get my money. You promised.

David: Maybe I promised because you held me at gunpoint. I'm not paying up.

Zim: Then my conquest of Earth will resume here. I will torment you until eternity. I will not rest until I have been PAID.

David: Okay with me.

Zim: IT'S NOT OKAY. You're supposed to DISAGREE with me foolish Earth human. If you do not pay me, I will unleash screaming temporal DOOM on you all.

GIR: I like doom, it's fun.

Zim: GIR, BE QUIET YOU MAHNAMYLKNALPHCIWDNAS (I think it's best you don't learn what that translates into in English.)

David: Fine, unleash your screaming temporal doom; just leave me alone. And tell your robot to stop wrecking my hotel; those walls won't repair themselves. (David hangs up)

Oh wait, they will. I have to learn to deal with that subplot. (The phone rings. David talks into it, but we don't know who he's talking to.)

David: You are alien complainer #610, what is your complaint? …… This is the 18th time you've called, and I keep telling you, you have the wrong number. You don't live here, PHONE HOME! Do you HEAR ME? PHONE HOME. (Hangs up, then speaks to the camera) I know I'm acting a little meaner than usual, but I haven't had any coffee yet. (Phone rings, David answers it) You are alien complainer #611, what is your complaint?… You say there are two paranormal cartoon kids trying to kill you with boards and nails? Kang, you must be seeing double, there's only one paranormal…You say you know what you saw, there are two kids?…You say one is wearing a trench coat and huge glasses? That must be Dib, this episode's cameo…. Well, I'll do my best to stop them…. You say you want me to stop repeating what you say on the phone? Well, someone has to give our viewers an idea as to what you're saying. (David hangs up and runs to Kang's room. Dib and Emmitt are trying to break down the door with boards and nails.)

Dib: Die, evil Rigellian.

Emmitt: Your days are numbered.

David: Actually, Rigellians don't have a number system. There is an infinite supply of everything on their planet, so they don't need to count anything. That includes life, so they would be immortal, therefore there is no reason to try to kill them. 

Emmitt: Well, I'm convinced. But what should I do for the rest of this episode?

 (Misty and Molly come running up)

Molly: We found the Georgian buffet.

Misty: But there's not much there, you wouldn't like the food.

Emmitt: I guess that answers my question. C'mon people, let's go see what Sri Lanka has to offer. (He walks off with Misty and Molly. Dib stays, however.)

Dib: Wait a minute, if he was immortal, he wouldn't be afraid of us, would he? DIE, KANG.

David: Oh, no. He didn't fall for it. How am I gonna stop him? (David sees eyes and a mouth drawn on the board Dib is using to break the door.) Oh, god. I feel sorry for you Dib.

Dib: What do you mean?

David: ALL WORK AND NO PLANK MAKES JOHNNY A DULL BOY. (David then walks away. Dib is confused.)

Dib: What does that mean.

Johnny: WHERE'S PLANK?

(Johnny sees Plank in Dib's hand.)

Dib: This won't end well.

(Cut to David walking away. We hear screams in the background.)

David: I wonder why this fic was so awful.

                                                                                                            The End.

Kang: It was awful because the whole episode focuses on me, yet I NEVER ACTUALLY SPOKE. If I did, the internet would be a much better place, I assure you.

Now do me a favor and download a virus so I can easily invade your computer.


End file.
